Hatin' on Karin
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: Karin is a /insert noun here\. She hated Karin. And girls, you know, they're vicious. They tear each other apart, break each other down. It had become a sort of sick hobby. She loved to hate on Karin. But on the inside she realized. She was just as bad.
1. BXTCH

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairings: **To be revealed later -** not** Karin**x**Sakura

**Warnings: **Language, Mature Themes

**A/N: **Personally, I think people hate on Karin too much.

What if there was a reason she was a bitch?

What would happen if they actually did tear her down?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Hatin' on Karin**

**Chapter One**

B-X-T-C-H

- By Lyrics and Music

* * *

Karin is a insert noun here.

I passed the sheet of paper to my left.

**From Ino:**

**Karin = Bitch**

I texted back.

**From Sakura:**

**Karin = 100% Bitch**

Someone passed the paper further to the left.

**From Ino:**

**B-I-T-C-H**

I took the paper back.

Karin is a bitch.

* * *

**Why We Hate Karin**

Reason 1:

**Karin **

Is

A

**B-I-T-C-H**

* * *

Let me tell you something. Girls are **VICIOUS**. Guys, they'll get angry and beat the shit out of each other. Then, they'll get up and walk away. Girls, they'll get angry and smile at you. Then, they'll tear you apart bit by bit until there's nothing left. Rumors are like venom. Gossip is like a cigarette. Cliques are like guns. FAKE is just another spelling for GIRL. It just depends on how big and dark you write those letters. **BITCH **is how you spell Karin. But I know deep down, my names matches up perfectly. The same letters written in bold spell Sakura.

* * *

**Monday**

**10****th**** Period - English**

"Now, I expect all of you to register and log on," the teacher stated, standing in front of the room with a bored glint in his eyes, "Group A students will be e-mailed an assignment. They will be expected to send it to Group B students. This is the only way I can be sure that you maintain contact with one another."

"But, Mr. Hatake, what if my partner doesn't send the assignment, on purpose?" a redhead girl asked, glare on her glasses blocking Sakura's view of bold, red eyes.

Sakura rested her head lazily on her hand, propped up upon her desk by her elbow. "Then you won't send them their assignment tomorrow," the adult replied. "Any further questions?" he asked. The room remained silent and still. The bell rang. "You are all dismissed," Mr. Hatake remarked before pulling out a book from inside a drawer.

* * *

**Connections . Net**

**You must choose a username. **

**Group 27: Theme: Circus**

Sakura rolled her eyes. 'CottonCandyBaby' was the second choice on the list.

**This username is free. Please enter your password twice.**

"This is so retarded." Her baby pink nails clicked softly against her silver laptop's keypad.

**Congratulations! Your account is fully activated.**

**Inbox: **1 unread message

**Partner Status: **Online

The emerald eyed girl sighed and clicked on the unread message.

**From: Professor Hatake (admin)**

**To: Period 10 Class **(addresses cannot be displayed)

**Subject: Homework Assignment**

Nice work, you've registered yourself. Now remember not to reveal any personal information or talk to anyone about who your partner is. I have ways to find out. I believe you remembered what happened last year. The student did not graduate with his class. Do not make the same mistake.

Remember that this is something that could potentially be a wonderful experience, so try to use it wisely.

Assignment: Read Act I, Scene I of Romeo and Juliet. (pgs. 177 – 180)

Forward this to your partner.

* * *

**LiveChat**

**CottonCandyBaby: **Heyy, I sent you the assignment.

**CircusFreak: **Thanks.

**CircusFreak:** :)

**CottonCandyBaby: **I need caffeine right now.

**CircusFreak:** Starbucks is the shizz.

**CottonCandyBaby: **Finally, someone who gets it.

**CircusFreak:** Lol. I'll get you some when the users are revealed at the end.

**CottonCandyBaby: **I effing love you.

**CircusFreak: **Lol. Sorry, I g2g – my job sucks.

**CottonCandyBaby: **Byeee.

* * *

**Tuesday**

**Homeroom**

Karin = Purple and Black Checkered T-Shirt + High Waisted Black Skirt + Violet Wedge Heels

"Did the color wash out again, Sakura?" Karin asked innocently, sitting upon the window ledge behind Sakura's back. The pink-haired teen managed to see the redhead from her locker mirror. Glossing her lips with strawberry flavored lip gloss, the emerald eyed the girl managed to feign a smile, capping her makeup, tossing it into her locker. "I think we should go get our hair cut sometime together," the scarlet eyed sophomore suggested, "That way, we can get you a color that lasts. Of course, my color is natural."

Sakura = Pink T-shirt + Navy Skinny Jeans + Classic All Stars

Placing her hands upon her hips, one edge of Sakura's lip curved up. A smirk appeared at the offer. "No thank you, Karin," the younger girl stated, "When are you expecting to buy the other half of your skirt? It seems they cheated you out of the other half." Karin frowned, standing up and smoothing out her skirt. "I would gladly go shopping with you."

Sakura + Karin = Trouble

"Maybe some other time, Sakura," she replied, adjusting her thick rimmed glasses, beginning to walk away. Sakura sighed, closing her locker after checking her hair again. Orange and crème stripped bag slung over her right shoulder, holding her notebooks, the girl slipped a piece of pink bubble gum into her mouth. Reaching for her cell phone, Sakura started towards the stairs. She opened the door to the staircase. Karin smirked.

* * *

**Tuesday**

**1****st**** Period – History**

Pulling her best friend's basketball varsity jacket closer around herself, she pulled out her cell phone, hiding it under the desk. It flickered on before the screen became distorted with bizarre colors. Then, it shut off. Rolling her eyes, the girl stuffed the phone back into her pocket, running a hand through matted locks of pink hair. "Okay, now pick your partners," the woman at the front of the room instructed. Looking around the room, Sakura eyed the owner of the jacket she was currently wearing. He nodded in assurance, smiling. "You have until next Monday to complete the project," the teacher informed her students, taking a folder full of tests from her 5th period class, "You may get into groups and work until the end of the period."

The blonde stood up, walking over to Sakura's desk, pulling a chair over. He sat with the back of the chair against his chest. "So what the hell happened?" he questioned, referring to her soaked clothes. She shivered, still obviously fuming. Pulling the jacket tighter to keep herself from shaking, the scripted blue 'Uzumaki' on the back of the collar was revealed. The look in her eyes answered his question. "Karin?" he sighed, "She did this to you? Sakura, why do you girls always have to start drama? Can't you just stay out of it for once?"

"The bitch," Sakura hissed under her breath, angry emerald eyes piercing into his ocean colored ones, "My cell phone is completely dead!" The look from the teacher caused Sakura to scribble something onto a piece of lined paper, pretending to work. The soft clicking of the pencil grew louder. She grit her teeth, the tapping turning into pounding and a loud resonating snap as the bottom half of the writing utensil fell upon the floor.

* * *

**Tuesday**

**2****nd**** Period – Free Period**

I blinked, trying to remember what just happened.

Then, I snapped.

"Get the fuck away from him!" I screamed. I could feel his eyes shifting to stare at me.

I didn't care right now.

"Karin," I spat out, "This is between the two of us. So even if you feel like you can never win, don't drag your boyfriend into this." I stood in front of Naruto, glaring at the redhead standing behind her 'boyfriend'. I felt ready to claw her eyes out.

"That's only because you know Sasuke would win," Karin retorted, smirking devilishly.

"Oh, please," I replied, feeling my fist clench, "Just shut up, bitch."

Then, she snapped.

I felt her hands in my hair, pulling against the long strands.

Her nails were scratching my scalp digging into the skin, breaking it.

Then, I heard the noise in the background.

She let go.

I fell to my knees.

I wanted to cry.

I felt the blood dripping onto the floor.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" her voice taunted, "Does it hurt?"

I bit my lip, feeling Naruto crouch down next to me. His hands were wrapped protectively around my shoulders.

"Shut up."

I lifted my head up to look.

Sasuke had spoken softly, but her smirk was wiped straight off her features.

"But she–," Karin protested.

"Let's go," Sasuke stated. He turned and walked away. She reluctantly followed.

I wanted to cry.

So I did.

* * *

**Tuesday**

**10:30 A.M.**

"Where are you going?" Sasuke questioned, watching Naruto slam his locker shut.

"I'm taking her home," Naruto answered, turning around to face the other boy. "Do me a favor, Sasuke," the boy mentioned, "Control that girlfriend of yours."

The raven haired boy did not show any trace of emotion on his face, remaining stoic. "Is she alright?" he asked.

"She will be," the blonde replied, "Just stay away. All you ever do is hurt her."

* * *

**Tuesday**

**11:00 A.M.**

Wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and white, cotton tank top, Sakura sat under the covers. "I'm sorry," her friend apologized, sitting on the floor next to her bed, "I should have done something. Really, I wouldn't have minded getting hit by Sasuke, as long as you didn't get hurt." She gestured for him to come onto the bed with her.

"I am okay," Sakura whispered, "I don't want you and him to fight. You were best friends."

"We're not anymore," Naruto remarked.

"It's my fault." Her viridian eyes traced the lines of his face. "I did this."

"No," he protested, "Sasuke hurt you."

Sakura sighed, resting her against the side of his body, "No, he didn't want to hurt you."

His cerulean eyes widened.

She closed her eyes.

"Do you love me?" she inquired, laying her head on her pillow.

"Yes."

"He knew that."

* * *

**Tuesday**

**4:00 P.M.**

"Sakura," a blonde whispered, peering into the bedroom, catching sight of the figure below the blankets shift. She stepped quietly, the carpet below her feet muting the sounds of her steps. Pink walls decorated with academic awards and pictures cast a rosette glow on the white pillowcase. "I have all your homework and stuff."

Sakura sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "I knew you would feel bad about missing school, so I wrote down what we did in class." Ino smiled, sitting upon the edge of the bed. "I took good notes on purpose today," she jokingly boasted. Her friend, finally awake enough to register the words spoken to her, slid out of the sheets, stretching.

"I love you," Sakura laughed.

"I know," Ino replied. "And Karin will pay for doing this."

"Ino, I know that smile." The jade eyed teenager sat up. "You have something in mind."

The platinum blonde smirked. "The bitch is going down."

* * *

**LiveChat**

**CircusFreak: I sent the homework.**

**CottonCandyBaby: Thanks. **

**CottonCandyBaby: I feel like crap today.**

**CottonCandyBaby: I'm gonna go sleep it off.**

**CircusFreak: Aww, alright. Feel better!**

**CottonCandyBaby: Thanks.  
**

* * *

**Why I Hate Myself:**

Reason 1:

**I**

AM

A

**B-I-T-C-H**

* * *

It was blurry.

"Karin."

It was dark.

"Karin."

She could hear her voice.

"Karin."

The siren was growing softer.

"Karin."

It was quiet.

There was no sound.

There was nothing.

* * *

Thanks For Reading.

Reviews, Alerts, Favorites, Comments, and Criticisms are all appreciated.


	2. LXAR

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairings: **To be revealed later

**Warnings: **Language, Mature Themes

**A/N: **Long time no see. Sorry. But I'm back now. :)

**x-x-x-x-x: **just a time break. same period just later on or at the same time.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

L-X-A-R

* * *

Karin is a liar.

I folded the paper neatly.

**From Ino:**

**She said no.**

I texted back.

**From Sakura:**

**Liar.**

Someone caught my attention: she was staring at me.

**From Ino:**

**Fuck her.**

I crushed the folded paper.

* * *

**Why We Hate Karin**

Reason 2:

**Karin **

Is

A

**L-I-A-R**

* * *

Let me let you in on a secret: girls lie. Trust me on this one; we've learned how to perfect the art. We'll lie to someone. They'll believe it. But more importantly, we'll lie about someone. Not everyone will believe us, but the damage has been done. And like a wildfire, the rumors will spread. Someone's whole life will be consumed in the flames. Then, when confronted, we do the one thing that ignited the embers: we lie to someone. And sometimes, worse: we lie about someone else.

* * *

**Wednesday**

**2****nd**** Period – Free Period**

"Sakura…trashed…."

I stopped walking. Naruto paused beside me.

"Ignore it, Sakura," his calming voice whispered from next to me.

I took a deep breath.

"It's just another rumor about some girl you don't know," he stated, opening the door for me.

I nodded, lying to myself. "You're right. It's just some petty rumor."

I tried to smile. But it was buzzing. A bit louder this time.

* * *

**Wednesday**

**5****th**** Period – AP Biology**

"Haruno," a boy called over to her, "Partner with me?"

She opened her mouth to speak.

"No," another person interrupted, "She's mine."

"Excuse me," she snapped, "It's not your choice…"

Sakura turned and paused in mid sentence. "Fuck off, Sasuke."

"No," Sasuke tersely stated, "I owe you."

"I don't want anything from you," the pink-haired teenager spat.

He sighed. "Listen, we ace this project, we go to state. If anyone's going to win, it's us."

She mumbled, relenting. "Fine."

**x-x-x-x-x**

It had been twenty minutes of silence: Pure, unadulterated, awkward, tense silence.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, sitting down next to her at a lab table.

Sakura ignored him, writing the date atop a fresh piece of lined paper, revising their rough draft. A whisper reached her ears, the vibration and hum echoing from behind.

He placed his hand on top of the sheet and pulled it from in front of her.

"What?" she inquired, shaking off the feeling of eyes burning into the back of her neck. Sasuke's lab partner clasped her hands around the edge of the table, knuckles white.

"Are you okay?" the boy repeated, stoic as always, staring straight at her, expecting a reply.

"Fine," she stated, staring into his charcoal eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke slid the paper back to her. "Are you free this weekend?"

Sakura scoffed, "I'm sure Karin is."

"I know she is." The teenager rested his elbow upon the desk, reading the assignments on the board. "But that's not the point."

"It's not?" she inquired sarcastically, "Then why don't you tell me what the point is?"

Sasuke exhaled slowly, suppressing his frustration. "I'm sorry."

The pen in her hand stopped moving, the ink bleeding into the paper.

"I want to make it right," the normally composed boy continued.

Sakura set down the pen. "I don't want your apology. You didn't do anything."

"That's exactly the point," Sasuke explained, "I should have done something."

She sighed, "Please, don't make this worse. Just don't get involved at all."

He placed a hand over hers, trying to bridge the rift. She pulled away.

The bell rang. She walked away, his hand unmoving, still reaching for her.

* * *

**Wednesday**

**6/7****th**** Period – Lunch**

Sakura = Iced Coffee + Granola Bar

"Sakura," Ino called in her light airy voice as always, the volume carrying her words across the noisy cafeteria, excitedly hurrying over to her regular seat across from Sakura. "I have a present for you!" She skid to a stop, almost frenetic in the way she slid into her spot. Her hands, decorated with perfectly manicured turquoise nails, placed her lunch down upon table. "You know how I was dying for those tickets all week? Well, I managed to pull a few strings at the radio station where I worked last summer and well, I managed to get two tickets for each of us!"

Ino = Water + Fresh Fruit Salad

Sakura smiled brightly at her friend across the table, letting out a laugh as Ino took a deep breath after spitting out the words like bullets. "You are a real smooth talker, aren't you? Those tickets have been sold out for over two months." She opened Ino's bottle of water for her and watched as the aquamarine eyed girl nodded in thanks before drinking in the cold liquid. "I love you, you know that?" The blonde gave a quick smile of acknowledgement.

Sakura + Ino = urban dictionary definition of BFFs

"Sakura?" Ino pleaded, pointing at her salad, "If you love me so much, get me a fork please?"

* * *

**Wednesday**

**9****th**** Period – Study Hall**

"Bio partners?" Ino inquired, voice barely above a whisper. The girl leaned over the table seeming to enjoy this comment a bit too much. "You're a genius, my friend"

Sakura groaned in despondency, "And that's a good thing how exactly? I mean sure, winning is nice, but he is such a prick."

"Think for a moment." She flipped a page in her notebook, writing down a few notes as the teacher walked behind her before resuming her statement. "Let's say we make it seem like something is happening between you and Sasuke." The blonde sat lowered her voice just a bit more. "Slowly, we'll tear her down, little by little. You know. Fan the flames a little. Then -," she snapped her fingers for emphasis, "it'll all be over before we know it."

Sakura sat still for a moment. "He'll know," she deadpanned, "He's valedictorian, too smart for everyone, god-damn Sasuke Uchiha. As soon as I do anything, he'll know. No, before I do anything, he'll know." She checked her watch for the time and closed her books, waiting for the bell to ring.

Her companion sighed, disapproval noticeable upon her gentle features. "So what? She won't."

The pink-haired girl half laughed, half sighed. "This better work."

Ino closed her notebook as the bell rang. "Oh don't worry. I'll make sure it does."

* * *

**Wednesday**

**10****th**** Period – English**

"Sakura, think you can get me some?"

Sakura turned to find the source of the voice. Electricity shot up her spine. A hush fell upon the room. It was finally silent.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, feeling gazes around the class shift to her. Nobody moved.

The girl, smirking confidently, laughed. "Druggie."

"I have nothing against you. But if you keep this up, I might just reconsider."

"Is that a fact?" Karin chimed in, clearly entertained.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Really, Karin? Rumors? How petty, is that the best you can do?"

"I'll have you know it wasn't me." The red-head shrugged innocently, "Don't shoot the messenger."

Sakura shifted back to face the board. "Yeah, right."

* * *

**Connections. Net  
**

**Username: CottonCandyBaby**

**Password: **********

**Inbox: **1 unread message

**Partner Status: **Online

**From: Professor Hatake **[admin]

**To: Period 10 Class **[addresses cannot be displayed]

**Subject: Vocabulary Quiz**

No assignment today.

Vocabulary quiz tomorrow.

* * *

**Livechat**

**CircusFreak: Heyy :)**

**CottonCandyBaby: what's up?**

**CircusFreak: Any assignment today?**

**CottonCandyBaby: Nope. But we have a quiz tomorrow on vocab.**

**CircusFreak: Thx for the memo. ;)**

**CircusFreak: hold on, phone. **

**CottonCandyBaby: kk**

**CircusFreak: You will NOT believe this. **

**CottonCandyBaby: what? **

**CircusFreak: Just got awesome seats for the concert this weekend! **

**CottonCandyBaby: OMG! I'm going to that too! **

**CircusFreak: Rlly? I so have to see you there! **

**CircusFreak: You think this thing blocks names?**

**CottonCandyBaby: Let's try.**

**CottonCandyBaby: Hi, I'm **_**-censored-**_

_Warning: Do not attempt to share personal information online._

**CottonCandyBaby: damn**

**CircusFreak: We'll figure out some way to do this.**

**CottonCandyBaby: Deff. But now I g2g. Srry. **

**CircusFreak: No prob. Cya!**

**CottonCandyBaby: Byeee :3**

* * *

**Wednesday**

**7:29 P.M.**

I heard the vibration of my phone upon the basement table's surface, stopping the treadmill. Grabbing a towel from the counter, I wiped off a bit of sweat and opened my phone.

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sakura**

**You free tomorrow?**

Still slightly winded, I opened my water bottle and took a quick sip. As much as I wanted to delete the message, I remembered that I needed his help for the plan.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Sasuke**

**Depends. Need a ride. No car at home. Parents out of state. **

I capped the bottle of water and turned off the treadmill, taking a deep breath before stretching briefly. Cross country was not going to be as forgiving as my brief 2 mile jogs.

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sakura**

**Got it. Project tomorrow, my house. I'll drive. **

I smiled. I switched off the lights in my basement and climbed the stairs. It seemed as if I would have what I wanted sooner than I thought.

* * *

**2****nd**** Period – Free Period**

**Thursday**

_Sakura Haruno to Coach Asuma's office. _

"I'm coming, gosh what is the big hurry?" Sakura sighed briskly walking down the hall, maneuvering her way towards the gymnasium. She turned into a narrow hallway and pushed the door open to a surprisingly spacious, air-conditioned office. The girl quickly shut the door behind her before presenting the man in front of her with a curt wave. "You wanted to see me, Coach?"

The man looked up from the pile of papers set upon his mahogany desk with a polite smile. "Yes, Sakura. How was your summer? Good I presume." He removed his glasses, setting them on top of the closed folder to his right. Sakura nodded, sitting down in the chair set out for her, slightly uncomfortable. "Well," he continued, voice taking a more serious tone, "I've been hearing a few things here and there. You know that cross country starts next Monday. I hope you will be giving try-outs consideration."

Sakura nodded, "Yes, sir. I have the intention to continue running for the team this season."

The coach gave a gruff cough and sat back a little before letting out a deep breath. "Haruno, I know you're an extremely bright girl, but at your age I was once let other things get the best of me too." He gave her a look that conveyed his discontent with the current situation. "Have you been doing anything that would potentially be detrimental to your performance or your health?"

"Coach, I'm not exactly sure what-," Sakura began before being abruptly cut off by the usually patient man.

"Have you been doing drugs, Sakura?" he asked in a straightforward manner.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"So what did you say?" Ino asked, impatiently closing her locker, a stentorian echo resounding in the busy hall.

Sakura leaned up against the wall, fuming. "Well, I obviously said no. God, how did a rumor get that far anyway?"

The blonde leaned in to whisper, "I heard Karin went to his office yesterday after school."

"That liar!" Sakura exclaimed, "I might as well just tell the whole school she's knocked up."

There it was again. That same familiar buzz. Those same familiar whispering voices and piercing gazes. It was fuel to the fire. An inferno had started.

* * *

**Why I Hate Myself:**

Reason 2:

I

AM

A

**L-I-A-R**

* * *

She was silent.

"Sakura."

She was still.

"Sakura."

She could hear his voice.

"Sakura."

Her tears fell faster.

"Sakura."

It was quiet.

There was no answer.

There was only the sickening reality.

* * *

**A/N: **Is her schedule confusing? Hmm...I think i'll make a quick post later to clarify the classes and who she has them with. Anyhow...

Thanks For Reading.

Reviews, Alerts, Favorites, Comments, and Criticisms are all appreciated.


	3. Intermission: Schedule

**A/N:** Brief intermission.

Just to let you guys know Sakura's schedule - might ease some confusion later.

These are the classes and who she has them with.

* * *

**Schedule**

Period 1 – History (Naruto)

Period 2 – Free Period (Everyone)

Period 3 – Phys Ed. (Karin)

Period 4 – Pre-Calculus (Sasuke)

Period 5 – AP Biology (Sasuke)

Period 6/7 – Lunch (Everyone)

Period 8 – Spanish (Ino, Karin)

Period 9 - Study Hall (Ino, Naruto)

Period 10 – English (Karin)

* * *

Another chapter is in the works, fret not. Should be up soon. :)

Please remember to review.


End file.
